In this research proposal an entirely novel chemical technology is applied to a problem of national importance to the healthcare industry, arising from "device related infections" during patient care (1,2). Microbial contamination of in-dwelling devices is commonplace and is not satisfactorily resolved by currently available approaches (silver impregnated catheters, or silver/antimicrobial combination (3,4)). Recent advances in N-Halamine polymer chemistry permit the creation of "contact biocidal" surfaces expressing rapid, potent efficacy against bacterial and viral pathogens in fluid stream (5,6). New developments provide for coatings to be laid down on substrates commonly used in medical devices; these coating show about 100% control of Pseudomonas biofilm formation in 72 hour experiments (7). In the proposed studies, quantitative micro-biological evaluations of adherent organisms, fluorescence microscopy of live/dead differentiation, and scanning and transmission electron microscopy will be used to characterize a range of novel polymeric compounds (7), over time and in the presence of a variety of organic bioburdens. Results will be used in selection of polymeric coating procedures to be evaluated as candidates for further development as components of "infection resistant" devices (such as catheters, shunts, urine and colostomy bags) with far reaching commercial and health care implications nationally and internationally. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Novel N-Halamine polymers could prove valuable in the control and prevention of microbial contamination of the surfaces of many medical devices. Polymer coatings can now be created with a wide range of physicochemical characteristics suitable for production of contact biocidal surfaces on substrates commonly used in medical catheters and other devices, such as polyurethane. Successful inhibition of bacterial adhesion and colonization could open up commercial product opportunities that address device related infections, a problem of enormous significance to the health-care industry nationally and internationally.